Rider Of Destined Steel
by HyperGamerN
Summary: Class 7 alongside their professor were transported to another dimension only to be transported to a world where the next crowned to be Kamen Rider will be born. will Class 7 ever get back? will the new Kamen Rider help them? this is the story of the birth of a new Rider of Time and Dimensions.
1. Prologue V3

Prologue: A Rider's Destiny

"Rean!" A voice shouted amongst the scrambling of a crowd backing away from the destruction that has fallen in Tokyo City

"Kazuki! I'm over here" responded the blue haired teen as she slashed another monster attacking an injured civilian. He almost got attacked from behind when an arrow struck the monster from behind him. "Rean, your okay!" shouted another voice as the blue haired boy turned his attention to it. "Alisa!" he shouted as a blonde girl with pigtails and wielding a bow ran towards him. "Thank god you're here where's Kazuki?" asked Rean slashing another monster while Alisa shot another monster form a top of a building. "We got separated he told me to come and assist you while he finds the others" responded Alisa. "Alright let's take care of these guys and regroup with the others as well

Kazuki slashed another monster with his Time Edge as he made his way towards the other civilians who are injured. He saw a boy stranded on a ruined building and sprinted towards him. "You okay little bud?" he asked the boy trying to pry him off the debris. The boy merely cried from the pain but soon terror replaced it as he sees a monster approaching his savior from behind. "Mister, Watch out!" warned the boy only for the monster to be attacked by a giant broadsword. "Thanks for the assist Laura!" said Tokio as he finally managed to free the boy. "You're welcome Kazuki" said the blue haired girl named Laura hefting her broadsword on her shoulder. "Laura! Kazuki!" shouted another voice as a woman with light purple hair approached them. "We are fine Emma but this boy needs medical attention now" said Haruki as he checked the boy's injuries. "On it!" as Emma took out her first aid kit and started treating the boy, Kazuki stood up clenching his Time Edge and looking at the now ruined city of New Tokyo.

"Where are the others?" asked Kazuki looking at Laura. "Jusis and Machias are with Fie and Professor Sara" answered Laura. "As for Gauis, Millium and Elliot last I saw them they were at the pier helping people evacuate" Kazuki nodded as Emma finished bandaging the injured Boy. "He needs to get to a hospital now" stated Emma, Kazuki took out his phone and dialed the number for a paramedic team to come to them. "I'll go see the others" he said. "I'll go with Laura and head towards where Elliot is" said Emma as Tokio nodded and parted on another direction. Kazuki took out a watch from his pocket as it had the words ZI-O written in kanji. Kazuki grimaced knowing what is installed if he used what his father had passed on to him. 'Everyone…' Kazuki hesitated but his resolve to save everyone overruled his anxiety. "Father… give me strength" Kazuki turned his watch as it showed the picture of his Rider henshin, he pressed the button and inserted it on his time driver. He steeled himself of the Destiny that he now would take. **_"HENSHIN!"_**

**_ZI-O! Rider time! Kamen Rider! Zi-O!_**

**_"Thus a new Rider of Destiny has now been reborn. Tokiwa Kazuki the new successor of late Kamen Rider ZI-O Tokiwa Sougo and this is his story" stated WOZ closing his book and looks at the Audience before fading and the Logo of Kamen Rider ZI-O shows on the Center with the background of Class 7's Students and professor alongside Kazuki as they stare towards the dawn of a new tomorrow._**


	2. Chapter 1 V2

**[A/N: Thanks for the reviews regarding the name of the OC protagonist this is my first time writing a crossover like this and I had done some research after a comment was made regarding the matter of introducing one's name in Japan. So with that I slightly changed his name appropriately and this time I think I had it right now, anyways here is the revised version 2 with some minor fixes and a new name for the protagonist… it's my first time and names are kind of not my forte so please do not hate his name anyways on with the show] **

**Rean & Kazuki: Super Hero Time!**

**Rean: The legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel! (shows Class 7 with Professor Sara)**

**Kazuki: Kamen Rider ZI-O! (Showing Kazuki in his ZI-O Rider form)**

**Rean & Kazuki: X-over fanfic starts now!**

**Chapter 1: Rider Chronicle: A New World**

**-New Tokyo Year 20XX-**

In the bustling streets of New Tokyo a young man was walking through the crowd of people walking on a chilly morning. The young man trudges through a certain path and stops at an old café in the corner, he enters the establishment and made his way to an empty spot near a window overlooking the bustling streets.

"Nice to see that our loyal customer is here again" the young man turned his head towards the voice as a middle-aged man wearing an apron approaches him. "It's the only place in this city which holds a natural charm of the olden times, Uncle Takahiro" said the young man with a small smile. The middle-aged owner smiled and produced a pen and paper."Usual as always?" asked the man. "Same order as usual please" he replied. The man scribbled his order before walking off in the kitchen.

The young man returned his gaze outside before he took out an unusual watch on his pocket. He fiddled with it and reminisced on the last memory of his late father. 'Take this for it will show you a future that you must forge on your own' were the last words he can remember before the awful tragedy that has happened several years ago.

"Here's your order" seemingly snapped from his memory diving the young man looked at his uncle as he placed his usual order of coffee and short cake. "Thanks Uncle" he said before taking a sip of his coffee. The man smiled before he took notice of the watch in his hand. "Still thinking about him?" he asked. "A little bit, Uncle. I still can't believe that happen years ago" he answered as he finished his short cake, the man sigh placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"I'm sure he's watching you wherever he is" he said with a small smile. "I know and I will fulfill what he told me all those years ago" he replied making the man smile even more.

**-Time skip-**

The young man walked once more the busy streets as he made his way home. He looked around the tall buildings on the street as it displays the latest ads and news pertaining today of the new technological advances that had revolutionize Tokyo in a new level. He continued walking until he walks off a path leading outside of the city. He made his way through and soon arrived at a large wooden lodge located near a small lake, as he is merely a small distance away he soon noticed lights flashing in the distance.

Curious as to what it is he sprinted towards it and soon came into a small clearing, he looked around for a bit before several small bolts of electricity shoots everywhere. He hid behind a tree to avoid them and peeked before seeing a small hole and soon turned large as several persons soon came out of it before closing.

After that he walked towards the people lying on the ground, he took noticed of their unusual clothing as it looks like a uniform but red in color. He gazed in curiosity and walked near a red haired person who he thinks is an adult judging from physic alone, he kneeled and turned the person around before gasping. He noticed a patch of blood smeared on the person's side, he checked for a pulse and it was weak. He immediately dialed for paramedics to come in the hopes of saving this person, after telling them of his location he checked the others lying around and soon enough discovered that they were covered in bruises, he ran back to his house and took a first aid kit and started applying basic aid.

Soon enough the paramedics arrived on the scene and immediately went with their work of aiding the unconscious people, feeling worried he asked if he could join them as he was the one who found them. The paramedics agreed and soon made their way to the hospital.

**-Thor's Military Academy Earlier before the incident-**

Class 7 was having another test provided by their ever so loving professor Sara. It is their last month of studying before they go their separate ways, currently they were having a chat amongst themselves as they wait for their Professor to arrive.

"So any of you guys have plans after this?" asked a blue haired male. "I have no plans for the day, Rean" replied an orange haired male "How about you guys?" the other three male of the group shook their heads no. "Well why don't we go out in town for a dinner tonight?" said the blue haired male.

"Sounds like a hassle if you ask me" replied a blonde haired male while a green haired male in glasses scoff at his response. "Leave it to Jusis to dampen the mood" he said. "I didn't ask for your opinion four eyes" he retorted. "What did you say?!" he shouted. "I said, I did not ask for your opinion" he repeated. "Why you!" the two went on a heated argument as the three other males only sweat-dropped.

"They're at it again" said the orange hair male. "Leave it to Jusis and Machias to argue over so many things" replied a tanned and brown haired male crossing his arms and shaking his head in disappointment. "Well that makes them who they are" said the blue haired male, the two nodded in agreement.

**Meanwhile on the girls side**

"Those two, they never learn" said a blonde haired girl shaking her head. "Jusis and Machias are just like that you'll get used to them eventually Alisa" said a short light blue haired girl. "That's what I am afraid of happening Millium" replied Alisa making the small girl called Millium snicker.

"Speaking of plans, what are you gals doing after this?" asked Alisa towards the other three girls. "Napping" replied a short grey haired girl "Training" replied a blue haired ponytail girl. "Um I was wondering if I could take some time to do some reading, Alisa" replied a reddish purple haired girl with glasses.

Alisa sighed in disappointment "Great my friends don't like to hang out with me". "Well you could just try to have Rean go with you" Millium teased making Alisa blushed red.

"Wha-what are you talking about?! Me? Go out with him? Don't be ridiculous!" Alisa denied frantically which made the other three girls giggled. "Well you and him have good chemistry on Alisa so why don't you go out already?" said the blue haired woman. "Laura!" shouted Alisa "I'm telling you it's not like that okay?!" Laura only smiled and shook her head. Alisa argued with Millium while the other three girls only watched in amusement.

**-Timeskip-**

Class 7 alongside their Professor Sara are back once more in the old schoolhouse, instead of having to fight combat drones specified by Sara herself they were tasked by the school dean to check a strange anomaly happening inside the old schoolhouse.

"So let me guess this straight Professor we are to investigate the old school house again because of something strange?" asked Machias as the rest check the inside hall of the school.

"From the reports of random student often straying near here, strange lights and weird noises are often heard" replied Sara. "Think it relates to Valimar or something else?" asked Rean. "If that were the case then I should have known it" answered a familiar talking cat Held by Emma. "What do you mean, Celine?" Emma pondered, Celine closed he eyes and sigh "I mean if it was a familiar mana then I could have sensed it as well but seeing that is not the case then I highly doubt it" she replied.

While the others pondered their thoughts and looking around Millium spots in the corner of her eyes a figure watching them, she squinted her eyes to get a better view but the figure moved before she can do so.

"Um Guys? I don't think we are alone in here" Millium said catching the attention of the others. "Did you find anything?" asked Alisa, Millium only gestured a finger to where he spotted the figure. "I just saw someone or something moving their in the corner" she answered making the others looked to where she pointed. "I don't see anything there at all" said Laura, "Ja, I agree with Laura" agreed Fie, the others followed suit with nods. "Well there goes proving my point" sweat dropped Millium, while the others are having a discussion, Celine decided to feel the area in the hopes of tracing or finding the anomaly in the old schoolhouse.

"I suggest you stop what you are doing Miss Celine" said a voice startling Celine and the others as they looked around trying to find the source of the voice. "Show yourself whoever you are!" shouted Professor Sara. Silence was the only answer she received until they heard footsteps coming on the stage.

They turned their heads towards the stage as a young man with black hair wearing a white trench coat with a matching beret and scarf walked in. he was holding a strange green book whose covers look like screens with gears decorating it, he stopped, took a bow and addressed them. "Greetings class 7 I was wondering when you would all come" the young man said looking at the teens. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Sara in an intimidating voice, the teen merely smirks at her making her slightly mad with his attitude.

"If you want answers…" the young man held out his right arm as a strange green light screen emerged from it. He then swipes a few times until a holographic belt buckle was shown and materialized.

**_"BeyonDriver!"_**

Called out the belt making the teens shocked from what was happening he took the belt and placed it on his waist as it strapped on him. He then took out a strange watch and pressed the button on it.

**_"WOZ!"_**

He placed the watch on the side of the belt and pressed the button once more as the watch opened revealing a masked form inside. "**Henshin**" he said as he pushed the lever towards the center of the belt.

**_"Action! Touei! Future Time! (Chinese Techno Rock Music) Sugoi! Jidai! Mirai! Kamen Rider Woz! Woz!"_**

The mysterious young man then donned a green futuristic armor with a mask on with words spelling out "Rider" in katakana while the logo on its forehead and shoulders spell "Kamen".

"…you have to beat me if you want them. But I doubt you all can handle me, Woz, the Rider who writes the future" he finished as he summoned a futuristic green spear and lunging towards Class 7 and professor Sara who immediately took out their weapons as well and engaged the Mysterious Rider calling himself Woz.

Woz lunged at Professor Sara as they traded slashes and thrust against each other, he pushed back Professor Sara hard with a slash before he parried an attack from Laura and pushing a little bit of her blade to the side as it collided with an attack coming from Fie he then pushed them back and slashed them making them grunt from the pain.

He then did a back-flip as Millium turned her mechanized puppet "Lammy" into a hammer and attempted to crush him he then did a series of thrust against Millium making her block but several made through her hammer defense as she screamed in pain.

Alisa took aim with her bow from a long range while Emma beside her is preparing her Arcus spell for an attack as well, once finished she launched several fire bolts at him while Alisa shot several arrows made of light. Woz merely twirled his spear repeatedly as it disperses both their attack, he lunged at an incredible speed and slashed the both of them making them defend themselves with their weapons to block his attack but their weapons broke when it took the impact of the slash and making them have bruises and cuts as the aftermath.

Rean lunged towards Woz with a horizontal slash but he parried with his spear and delivered a powerful thrust at him crashing him to wall before landing on the floor unconscious. Gaius came up alongside Jusis while Machias and Elliot provided range support. Woz sidestepped a thrust from Gaius and kicked his side hard bringing him to his knees before parrying a slash from Jusis and punching him in the gut and sends him towards Machias with a follow up kick knocking them both unconscious he then picks up Gaius throwing him up and followed up with a kick directing him like a bullet towards a shocked Elliot knocking them both out.

"How pathetic, I expected much more from you all" mocked Woz towards the downed Class 7 and still struggling Professor Sara. "I guess fate can be sometimes be cruel don't you think?" Sara gritted her teeth and shakily stood up Woz merely stands there looking at her. "Don't give us that! I swear I'll hurt you for doing this to my students!" declared Sara using her sword as support Woz merely shakes his head as he pulls the lever and then back from his belt.

**_"Beyond the Time!"_**

"Let's finish your misery shall we?" as several green clock interface comes from his belt and launched towards Professor Sara he then ran towards her and jumped as his kick is enveloped with a green light with katakana for "Kick" floating around him and infusing in his kick.

**_"Time Explosion!"_**

Sara was helpless as she took the kick sending her towards the cube formed from Woz and entraps her before exploding while Class 7 merely shouts towards their Professor's name after regaining consciousness. Woz stands up from his crouch position as the explosion fades away from the background with Sara knocked out and heavily injured.

"Well then time to finish up the rest" looking towards the rest of class 7 but before he can take them out a mysterious grey wall manifested and took away the students and Professor Sara. Woz transforms back as another person came out. "Not this time Woz" the mysterious person said as Woz looked at him with hatred. The mysterious person then disappears with the grey wall as Woz clenched his fist. He then opens his book on a certain page as it plays a scene involving Rean with a black aura destroying everything while Class 7 tries to stop him only for another rider to intervene and stopped him.

"One day… I will personally rid that blue haired demon" he declared as he took called forth his Time Mazine and went off to another time.

**_-New Tokyo Year 20XX Seito University Hospital Emergency Ward-_**

The students of Class 7 are all each in bed unconscious as the young man watches over them. It has been two hours since they have been admitted while the other adult is still in another room being treated because of heavy injuries. After a few moments the door open and a young man in casual clothes wearing a white coat came in alongside a young woman wearing a pink nurse outfit, he then checks the patients one by one before the nurse addressed the one who called them.

"Are you the one who called for their rescue?" asked the young woman, the young man answered with a nod. "Don't worry about them they only suffered minor injuries and will eventually wake up after a good rest" she assured. "Thank you for that" replied the young man. "I'm Poppy by the way and that over there is Doctor Hojou Emu" she introduced as the young man in a white coat named Emu walks toward them.

"Nice to meet both you! I'm Tokiwa Kazuki "introduced the young man towards the two. "Well I got to say you first aid towards them is remarkable, because of that their injuries are fast healing and they should be awake after a good long rest though…" Emu was silent before speaking again. "I'm not sure about the adult. Rest assured Hiro-sensei is doing his best to save her" Kazuki let out a breathe of relief as Emu patted his shoulder making him smile as he walks out of the room followed by poppy waving goodbye with a smile.

Kazuki then took a seat on a corner and closed his cupping his chin in thought. 'Though I kind of wonder who are they? What was that hole? But most importantly how did they get those injuries?' he then opened his eyes and took out his watch before looking at the sleeping Class 7.

**_"Thus starts the journey of Class 7 in another world. Will our destined Rider help them? And how will this affect them? Only time will tell" Woz states closing his book and looking at the audience before fading and the logo of Kamen rider ZI-O shows on the center with the background of Class 7, Professor Sara and Kazuki looking at the dawn of a new tomorrow._**

**_Rider Corner:_**

**_Rean: Hello everyone and welcome to Rider corner!_**

**_Kazuki: in this corner will be answering some questions concerning some reviews from this fanfic!_**

**_Rean: so without further adieu let's get to the first review question from "Guest" concerning his question about what *Legend of Heroes* is_**

**_Kazuki: Well to answer your question it is a franchise RPG game with several successful titles published by Nipponichi software, Marvelous USA Inc and Nihon Falcom_**

**_Rean: the story focuses on a crossover between two of the most successful titles in Japan mainly the Kamen Rider TV series and LOH: Trails of Cold Steel_**

**_Kazuki: and with that hopefully we successfully answered your question if not will clarify on another time so without further else, Rean?_**

**_Rean: Thanks for reading and Enjoy this fanfic! Leave reviews and comments on what you want to see on future chapters!_**

**_Kazuki: See you in the next chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alisa & Kazuki: Super Hero Time!**

**Alisa: The legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel! (shows Class 7 with Professor Sara)**

**Kazuki: Kamen Rider ZI-O! (Showing Kazuki in his ZI-O Rider form)**

**Alisa & Kazuki: X-over fanfic starts now!**

**Chapter 2: Rider Chronicle: Two Worlds Apart and Premonition**

_**-New Tokyo Year 20XX Seito University Hospital Emergency Ward three days later-**_

Kazuki is sitting and drinking coffee in a corner looking at the still sleeping forms of the teenagers he saved three days ago. In those three days he had to look out for them for it is in his motto to be responsible in all his actions just like what he was told and taught by his father. He casually took a sip of his hot beverage as he stood up and looked to another room which was occupied by the adult red-head being monitored by a nurse. Three days ago she was immediately put in the ICU unit due to her grave injuries and was saved by the surgeon Doctor Hiro who performed the necessary procedures to save her. He then took one last sip before throwing it away and went inside after the nurse had monitored and told him he can now visit her. He casually took a sit beside her bed and observed her unconscious form. In his mind he just had one thought to this mysterious group, _**"Who are they and where did they come from and what happened to have them sustain those injuries"**_. He pondered those thoughts but little did he know that he will soon have those questions answered.

**-Meanwhile-**

In the room where the members of Class 7 are currently sleeping a groan was heard as the unconscious form of one Rean Schwartzer is slowly gaining consciousness. Rean held one hand on his head as a surge of pain echoed throughout his body and a disoriented mind stressing him. He blinked once then twice before his vision became clear. The first thing he sees was a white ceiling with a single fan rotating and cooling him down, he then slowly looked around as the pain on his body and a headache is still present. He noticed a few things, one: he was laying on some kind of bed clearly for a hospital, two: he noticed a strange machine beside his bed and some wires connected to it and to one of his arm, third: he noticed that his other classmates are in the same situation as him only them still unconscious. He tried reaching out for them only to fail when the pain made it unbearable for him.

A door opened and he looked towards it only to see a woman dress in a strange white outfit holding something and writing. She looked at him and she immediately went towards him. "Sir I suggest you lay down immediately!" she yelled as she tried to lay him down.

He complied and laid on the bed making the strange woman release a breath of relief she then smiled at him. "Where am I?" asked Rean wanting to know where he was.

"You are in a hospital room here in Seito University Hospital sir" she replied as she looked at him and wrote on what she was holding before she looked at the machine. "Seito what?" she looked at him strangely.

"You don't know Seito hospital?" he shook his head to answer no. she looked at him for a moment before answering.

"Tell me young man what is your name and where you came from?" she asked, Rean took a moment a sense of dread coming into his thought.

"My name is Rean Schwartzer. A second year student from Thor's Military Academy" he answered only this time it was the woman's turn to be confused.

"Um sir I hate to break it to you but this Thor's Military Academy does not exist anywhere" Rean's eyes went wide a little as the dread from before came onto him like a wave, he slowly breathe in and out before asking her one more to confirm his suspicion. "Um miss, can you tell me where we are?"

She looked at him before answering. "You are in the capital of New Tokyo here in New Japan" and with that Rean passed out completely making the woman shriek and completely tried to wake him up.

**-Meanwhile-**

Kazuki heard the scream as he observed the condition of the woman. He immediately went to the other room as Doctor Emu and nurse Poppy went in and checked his patient's condition. "What happened?" Emu asked checking on his vitals.

"He suddenly collapsed again when I told him of where he was because he asked what the place was" she answered as poppy comforted her.

"Well his vitals are all normal and his breathing is a little erratic but overall he's just fine" Emu stated after finishing checking him up. "You should get some rest" the nurse nodded before she left alongside Poppy. Emu turned his attention to Kazuki. "Call us if he or any of them wakes up" as he turned and leave as well.

Kazuki stared at the door before taking a chair and sitting beside the unconscious teen. In his mind he is wondering what could have happened earlier and why this boy asked him of where they were. He decided to ask him first after him or any of them wakes up, he leaned on his back making himself comfortable before drifting to sleep.

**\- A few hours later-**

Kazuki groggily woke up as he heard a groan, he yawned a little and shook his sleepiness away before he focused his sight on a now regained conscious blue haired teen. "Where-" the teen muttered before his sight met Kazuki's own.

"Glad to see your awake" Kazuki said before standing and taking a cup of water from the dispenser in the room he then went beside Rean and offered it to him. "Thanks" he said before taking a sip which made him calm a bit.

"The name's Kazuki. Tokiwa Kazuki" Kazuki holding out a hand for a handshake which Rean returned as well. "Rean Schwartzer. Glad to meet you too as well, Kazuki" he returned back. Kazuki took his seat again as he deemed it in his mind to ponder the teen a few questions.

"Mind telling me a few things Rean?" he asked to which he nodded in response. "First off what happened for you and those with you to sustain those injuries?" Rean shifted a little as he looked down to his hands shaking as he remembered of how easily they were beaten by that strange teen.

Kazuki seemed to have taken the thought of Rean's little actions and decided not to pursue it for now. "You can tell me later. No need to rush in answering" he assured as Rean nodded slowly. "Second, where did you all come from?" he inquired. Kazuki is not a stranger to certain things for he was educated by his father of how vast the world and what lies beyond other realms and dimensions as well. Heck you can even say that he once travelled with his father through time were dinosaurs existed long before they went extinct.

"Well… it's a long story" Rean said looking at the teen. Kazuki let out a little smile as he leaned back from his chair. "We have all the time my friend"

Time passed by as Rean told Kazuki his story. How he became a military student and how class 7 was born through the mix of cultures involving nobles and commoners. The rocky start from each individual in the special mix class, to how they endure the many trials presented to them that tested their friendship and bonds, to how they stop a war from their country and the lost of one great friend of his.

"That… is quite a story you have, Rean" Kazuki said after hearing his adventures alongside his comrades and classmates. "You can say that again" Rean sheepishly replied. Kazuki merely smiled before the door opened and Dr. Emu and Nurse Poppy went inside.

"Seems like you two are getting along" Emu said as he stood beside Rean while Poppy examined him. "Yes and I would like to thank you Doctor for saving me and my friends as well" Rean thanked the Doctor as Poppy finished her examination.

"So… how's he doing?" Kazuki inquired as Poppy merely gave a smile and a twirl. "He is 100% fine now. He may be dismissed in a week after a full recovery" Rean smiled as Emu and Poppy checked their other patients. Kazuki stared at Rean before the words of his Father floated through his mind 'No matter what happens always help people who need it, even if they are friend or foe' Kazuki smiled remembering those words.

"Say Rean, you haven't had the faintest idea about this world right?" Rean looked at him and nodded. "Would you like to me show you and the rest around here when you get discharged?" Rean rubbed his chin in thought for a moment before giving his answer.

"Are you sure about that? I mean we would not want to impose from you any further" he said as Kazuki merely shook his head. "Don't worry about it Rean, besides… think of it as my small help for all of you to adjust here while we try to find ways to send you home" Kazuki assured while Rean smiled and nodded to his offer.

_**-Seito University Hospital Rooftop-**_

A lone black cat with a purple ribbon on its tail is currently looking at the view of the city of New Tokyo. She gazed upon the wonderful lights emitted and gave color from afar, as she observed the scenery a door opened as it turns its attention to the teen holding a bowl and a bottle of milk on his hands. He approached the cat and settled the bowl near it and poured milk for it to drink.

"Quite a chilly night we are having huh?" the teen said as he settled for a spot near her to sit. The cat jumped from the railing and went near the bowl before taking a few licks of milk. "It is quite different than the breeze I experienced on the lonely night sky of the town where we come from" replied the cat as it finished her bowl and went to settle on the lap of the teen.

"Have you convinced them yet?" she asked as the teen pet her for warmth. "I manage to convince Rean and he said that he'll talk with them when they wake up"

The cat merely gave out a slight sigh of relief before settling herself comfortably on the teen's lap. "That's good to hear. After that incident and us being transported here it's nice to know that we were founded by you. So thanks again, Kazuki" the cat said as it closed its eyes to take a good rest. The teen smiled before petting her again to soothe her to sleep. "No problem Celine. Have a good night's rest"

**-Abandoned Building Rooftop- **

A man stood on the rooftop as he overlooks the city of New Tokyo. He wears a black suit with a magenta colored shirt underneath complete with slacks and shoes with a pink outdated camera on his neck. He takes the camera and took a quick shot of the city. He then takes the photo and looked at it before he frowns; the image shows the city on fire as mysterious beings invade the quiet city. He sighs before looking at the city once more.

"Why did you interfere, Kadoya Tsukasa?" a voice said as the now named man smirks and turns towards the owner of the voice. "And why won't I interfere huh, Woz?"

Woz only frowns as he brought out his book; he looks at it for a brief moment before sighing. "The future still remains the same. That boy and the new Zi-O successor will clash blades and this world will be in the brink of destruction"

Kadoya only gave him a slight look before proceeding to walk away. He stops for a moment as he faced Woz once more. "Only time will tell if either your future book or my predictions will seal the fate of those two. But in my case I already saw another future where those two will work together to save the world from destruction"

Woz only stood there in silence as he watched Kadoya walk through another dimensional wall. He looked at the bright lights of New Tokyo before looking at his book as it shows another future where Rean and his companions alongside Kazuki in his Zi-O form fighting the invading forces of the Neo Time Jackers. "I sure do hope you know what you are doing Decade. We would not want another repeat of that incident"

"**And so marks the new beginnings of friendship forged from two worlds apart what will happen now that Tsukasa had foreseen a future of destruction? Will the two clashed against each other? Or will they fight alongside each other against the invading force. Only time will tell…" **_**Woz states closing his book and looking at the audience before fading and the logo of Kamen rider ZI-O shows on the center with the background of Class 7, Professor Sara and Kazuki looking at the dawn of a new tomorrow.**_


End file.
